Destiny Crest
Destiny Crest TIme Line Aug 3, 2012 The well-funded vendors at Destiny Crest refuse to be daunted by the lack of patronage from the weekly gatherers. Last week, all those who attended the Thursday Destiny Happening wore blindfolds, so this week one of the vendors began selling blindfolds emblazoned with “Vote for Mayor Aberdashy.” No one bought any. Mayor Aberdashy himself made an appearance at the Happening this week, accompanied by a clown he called Shoelace. Despite the fact that most everyone put on blindfolds for most of the day, it was clear to all present this was not the usual Shoelace the Clown. Jul 27, 2012 The grounds of the “Carnival” Happening are now dominated with “Vote for Mayor Aberdashy” signs. In a show of unity this Thursday, all the usual Destiny Happening attendees put on blindfolds just as they arrived to the top of the crest. They were determined to “See no Aberdashy.” The day was extremely pleasant and jovial, as people made a game out of how quickly they could determine who they were talking to while blindfolded. After the alarms stopped sounding at 2:30 PM, everyone removed the blindfolds and headed back down the hill. No one patronized any of the vendors. For the first time in weeks, Shoelace the Clown was not on hand. Jul 20, 2012 This Thursday, the carnival-esque quality of the weekly Destiny Happening appeared to be increasing. As business owners realized that they have a captive audience, more and more have set up shop at the top of the hill on Thursday. Residents that gathered in anticipation of the 2:00 alarms will made a pact to buy nothing from any of the vendors. However, since all the booths and rides were sponsored by Mayor Aberdashy’s campaign fund, none of the vendors were discouraged. Jul 9, 2012 On Thursday, those gathering on Destiny Crest for the weekly 2:00 alarms were disappointed to see a bona fide carnival atop the hill. There was everything from waterslides to a ferris wheel to pony rides — all emblazoned with “Vote for Mayor Aberdashy.” Shoelace the Clown was on hand to perform and host the event. Those who had gathered for the weekly happening were appalled, but that didn't stop the local kids from having a blast at the various attractions. Jul 6, 2012 As people climbed the hill toward Destiny Crest on Thursday afternoon in preparation for the 2:00 PM sounding of the alarms, they found a number of vendors at the top of the hill promoting their wares. Not only was Shoelace the Clown handing out “Vote for Mayor Aberdashy” buttons, but many people were selling T-shirts, mugs, candles, picnic blankets, umbrellas, and just about everything else. It appears that the commercialization of “The Happening” has begun. Jun 29, 2012 It was be a tough few days for all those who participate in the Thursday Destiny Happenings. Ever since last week, when the alarms sounded one minute late, everyone has felt that things have been slightly off. Nothing has gone quite right. This feeling continued through Thursday morning. This Thursday, the alarms sounded one minute early at 1:59 PM and caught everyone off guard. When they stopped sounding exactly 30 minutes later, everyone felt much more at peace, like the world is right once again. It was as if a week-long headache finally subsided. Jun 25, 2012 As has become the custom, on Thursday morning, dozens of people made the trek to the top of Destiny Crest. Picnic blankets dotted the hillside as everyone enjoyed a pleasant morning. As 2:00 PM approached, each of the attendees silently prepared for his or her unique experience. But when the moment hit…nothing happened. It was a startling and unsettling moment. No words were spoken, and no one knew exactly how to react. Then at 2:01, the fire alarms sounded throughout New Beckinfield, Primbobi artifacts glowed green, and the mysterious-yet-soothing Destiny Happening proceeded for exactly 30 minutes, ending at 2:31. Everyone who was there had the feeling that things were slightly off after this. Nothing seemed to be quite gelling for anyone. A sense of unease has prevailed since. Jun 8, 2012 Despite a major downpour all day on Thursday, many residents made the trek up to Destiny Crest with umbrellas and raincoats. Most stayed for the entire day, socializing and having a pleasant time. No one mentioned the weather at all. The alarms sounded at the usual 2:00 PM and most of those present heard the Primbobi chanting pleasantly ringing in their ears. Instead of complaining about the awful conditions, everyone just factored it into the day. Some of the kids made a game of sliding down the muddy hill. Even Shoelace the Clown was there handing out sopping-wet balloon animals and “Re-Elect Mayor Aberdashy” buttons. A couple of the kids claimed they had heard the clown cursing the weather under his breath. Jun 3, 2012 As alarms sounded at 2:00 PM throughout New Beckinfield on Thursday afternoon, a throng of people had already arrived at the top of Destiny Crest and started having their picnics. Suddenly, Shoelace the Clown appeared, panting and out of breath. He immediately went from one family to another handing out “Re-elect Mayor Aberdashy” buttons. May 30, 2012 Hours before the alarms sounded throughout New Beckinfield on Thursday at 2:00 PM, dozens of people began their weekly pilgrimage toward the top of Destiny Crest. Now being referred to as “Destiny Happening,” this weekly event has become a social gathering for anyone who witnessed the destruction of the Beckinfield Little Theatre on April 1, 2012. Blankets dot the top of the hill as families eat a picnic lunch together prior to the alarms. Even as the alarms sound, and each witness hears Primbobi war chants ringing in his or her ears for exactly 30 minutes, the mood remains light and even full of wonder. The chants seem to affect everyone differently: some dance, some sit and listen with their eyes closed, some continue their hushed conversations. A few have begun bringing their ancient Primbobi artifacts along; the artifacts glow green with sounding of the alarms. May 26, 2012 “Destiny Happening” has been growing. Each Thursday at precisely 2:00 PM, all of the fire alarms sound throughout New Beckinfield and everyone who witnessed the destruction of the Beckinfield Little Theatre on April 1st hears a Primbobi war chant ringing in his or her ears and is pulled toward the top of Destiny Crest. Now these people are heading to the top of the crest earlier in the day and just hanging out until 2:00 PM. Destiny Happening is being described as a rock concert without the concert. A number of people have begun spending all of their daylight hours on Thursdays at the top of the crest. May 14, 2012 By the time the alarms sounded throughout New Beckinfield on Thursday afternoon at precisely 2:00 PM, a small group of people was already climbing the hill that leads to Destiny Crest. As the alarms wailed, and sounds of Primbobi war chants rang in their ears, more and more residents headed up the hill. They stood silently as if they were waiting for something, but nothing ever materialized. When the alarms stopped sounding 30 minutes later, the few dozen people who made the climb greeted each other, socialized a bit, and then dispersed. May 7, 2012 As fire alarms sounded all over New Beckinfield last Thursday at 2 PM, witnesses of the destruction of the Beckinfield Little Theatre heard Primbobi war chants ringing in their ears and felt a strange pull toward Destiny Crest. This coming Thursday, a few will get a head start and actually make it up the hill before the alarms stop sounding, yet they will find nothing out of the ordinary when they reach the top. Apr 27, 2012 Thursday afternoon, as alarms sounded all over New Beckinfield, each resident who witnessed the lights in the sky on April 1, 2012 again heard Primbobi war chants for the 30-minute duration of the alarm cycle. This has already become a recurring condition. Each time, people who hear the chants feel a pull toward the ancient Primbobi burial ground at Destiny Crest. Few have actually made the climb to the top of the hill, but eventually it will become a major gathering place during the half-hour that the alarms sound. Jan 30, 2012 When die-hard members of the Puppies, the co-ed junior high soccer team, showed up to Destiny Crest in hopes of a long-neglected practice session, they found Dr. Kippart and Chief Bill Whiteglass of the Beckinfield Volunteer Fire Department playing a match on the shuffle board court in the middle of the field. When the kids asked if the couple could play some other time, Dr. Kippart made it clear that they were there first. She suggested the kids return another day, as the Chief and the scientist had just started an extended shuffleboard tournament. Unruffled, the nomadic young players left again in search of a place to practice the sport they love. Dec 26, 2011 Destiny Crest has reopened to residents. Chief Russell Banter had sealed off the local landmark, but the police warnings and barriers have been removed. As the Puppies, the junior high soccer team, returned to the field for practice, they were surprised to see a cement slab, painted with a shuffleboard court, right in the middle of their makeshift field. Dec 12, 2011 Now that his daughter has returned, Russell Banter has been reinstated as Chief of the Beckinfield Police department. Oddly, Banter's first official act was to post a 24-hour guard at Destiny Crest. The entire area has been roped off. The junior high soccer team, the Puppies, is once again homeless as they had been using the location as their makeshift field. Apparently, an exception seems is being made for Harvey Kanz. Greybeard has been spotted wandering the crest wearing his spelunking gear. For some reason, the police don’t seem to stop him. Dec 6, 2010 Chief Whiteglass publicly apologized for the second time in as many weeks and admitted the error with the fire alarms was caused by the complexity of the sophisticated automated system. He said they were still looking into the cause, but seemed pleased that residents were responding to the alarms with such diligence. Again, this only impacted New Beckinfield, the area south of Destiny Crest. Old Beckinfield was unaffected. Category:Locations